The return of the King
by ShadowAI
Summary: Rating goes up for later chaps. This is my first Live-A-Live fic so please no flames. Has an OC in it and signs of a crossover maybe either Alicia/Straybow or Alicia/Orsted don't know about the other characters so far Annie/maddog Masaru/Lei & Kirk/Rachel
1. Orsted Returns! A new evil is born!

The Return of the King  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Live-a-Live Squaresoft does and also I do not own Zoids, DragonBallZ, or G Gundam but I do own my character my zoid and my Gundams.  
  
Chp. 1 Orsted Returns. A new evil is born Stalker: When we last left this scene Orsted has finally understood why he lost and left this world. The 7 heroes who fought him returned to their own times. The world in which Orsted lived returned to normal and seemingly peace ensured. But in the depths of shadows where Orsted now roams a new evil is emerging. Let's get things started! Gundam Fight All Set! Ready! GO!  
  
Domon: Orsted Returns! A new evil is born!  
  
Era:??? Place:??? A wandering Orsted collapses in the midst of the darkness that surrounds him.  
  
Orsted: How long have I been here? Days? Weeks? It seems like eternity. Ah well after all this is my punishment. Hmm? Who's there?  
  
???: Orsted of Lucretia, Odio the Demon Lord. A pleasure to meet you at last  
  
Orsted: Who are you and how do you know who I am?  
  
???:Who am I? A good question. For now I cannot answer that. Let's just say I am a sayian who came here to help you.  
  
Orsted: A sayian? What is that? And how do you plan to help me?  
  
???: What is a sayian doesn't matter right now. As for helping you I plan to return you back to life.  
  
Orsted: What for. To return me back to that empty land.  
  
???: Not quite empty anymore.  
  
The sayian creates a small energy ball that reveals the era of knights where he is from  
  
Era: Medieval Place: Lucretia Castle, Main Square Many have gathered to see Straybow and the Princess's wedding as they all clap a boy cries but not of joy but of sorrow.  
  
Boy: Why does that man get the princess and what about Orsted? He has to marry her. He HAS to!  
  
Mother: Shush! That demon will no longer bother us.  
  
Boy: Orsted's no demon that man is. *Points to Straybow*  
  
Mother: Enough out of you. Now watch quietly or leave!  
  
Boy: Fine I'll leave! *Runs through doors and into forest*  
  
Minister: We are gathered here to celebrate the wedding of Princess Alicia (A/N: Is that her name?) and Straybow. *Everyone claps* *Goes through Marriage speech*  
  
Back in the void:  
  
Orsted: No don't!  
  
Minister: And if anyone should object to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace.  
  
Orsted: I OBJECT!  
  
Straybow: What?  
  
Orsted: Huh?  
  
Straybow: Orsted? You're alive?  
  
Orsted: I'm Alive? You can see me?  
  
Straybow: Of course I can see you. Now what are you doing here?  
  
Orsted: Where's that Sayian  
  
???: Right here.  
  
Straybow: Sayian what's that?  
  
???: Both of you. SHUT UP! I didn't bring Orsted back so you two could argue.  
  
Straybow: So you are the sayian.  
  
???: Yes. I brought Orsted back because there is a new Demon King  
  
Orsted & Starybow: WHAT!  
  
???: You two can settle your differences after you defeat him.  
  
Orsted: I won't fight.  
  
???: Why not?  
  
Orsted: Because I see no point in fighting. I'm already dead and I don't see the point in continuing to live. Not when this is happening. *Points to the minister*  
  
Straybow: And what of Alicia. What about her?  
  
Orsted: *Turns around and looks really pissed off* WHAT ABOUT HER? ARE YOU SOME SORT OF IDIOT! SHE BETRAYED ME AS YOU DID AND KILLED HERSELF BECAUSE SHE CHOSE YOU AFTER YOU TRICKED ME. I SAY YOU SHOULD BOTH DIE AND ROT WITH MY BLESSING!!!  
  
???: *chuckles*  
  
Orsted: What's so funny  
  
???: You are.  
  
Orsted:...  
  
???: You gave up to easily. That is why you became a demon king. You submitted and gave up. As long as someone believes in you and as long as you have a place to return to consider yourself to be worthy of the title hero.  
  
Orsted: But Straybow destroyed all that.  
  
???: But you believed in yourself. You believed you had the skills to stop the demon king. And you could always return to Hash's cabin. Sure the living is rough but it's better than nothing.  
  
Orsted:...  
  
Straybow: Orsted I'm sorry.  
  
Orsted:... I'll fight but on one condition.  
  
???: What's that?  
  
Orsted: I'll fight alone for myself not for Alicia to once more love me, not for Straybow to once more befriend me, and certainly not for the people so they can accept me. I'll fight only because I want to prove to myself that I'm still a hero.  
  
???: You will surely fail and die.  
  
Orsted: I already died once haven't I? *Chuckles and walks off*  
  
???: Hmm he'll be back. End  
  
Stalker: Everybody it's the moment you've been waiting for Orsted meets up with the new evil and faces off. But he hardly lands a scratch against the metallic body. So the unknown sayian faces off with the Tiger Gundam. Next time Gundam Fight! Fury of the Tiger Gundam! Ready! GO! 


	2. Gundam Fight ! Fury of the Tiger Gundam!

The Return of the King  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Live-a-Live Squaresoft does and also I do not own Zoids, DragonBallZ, or G Gundam but I do own my character my zoid and my Gundams. Please review. Please.  
  
Yami: Heh took you a while to post it.  
  
Alex: then again I'm up to chapter 4 in my fic.  
  
Yami: Yeah so why not post all of them.  
  
Alex: Because I am a jerk.  
  
Yami: No kidding.  
  
Alex: *takes out beam saber*  
  
Yami: Oh man here we go. Oh uh this chapter is dedicated to Bardiche currently the only reviewer of this fic.  
  
Alex: Rise Gundam!  
  
Yami: Not good. Remember this story has plenty of spoilers. Ahhhhh.  
  
Chp. 2 Gundam Fight! Fury of the Tiger Gundam!  
  
Stalker: Let me briefly explain why we find Orsted in such a predicament. As a warrior, Orsted has defeated Straybow in a tournament in order to win the right to Princess Alicia's hand in marriage. That night Princes Alicia pledged that she believed in Orsted more than anyone else. Sadly she was captured by a demon and sent to the forbidden land. Orsted with the help of Straybow recruited Hash and Uranus to help venture into the Demon Mountain there they had slain a demon but not Odio. Hash had died due to a disease he had been suffering from and the place began to collapse. Straybow discovering a hidden door told the rest to run while he single handedly attacked the demon. Orsted and Uranus retreated to Lucretia Castle and told the king of their bad news. The king taking these news with a heavy heart ordered both heroes to rest. Straybow still alive created an illusion that the king was the demon and Orsted slew him. Accused of Regicide Uranus was captured while Orsted fled and now thought of as a demon. After wandering for a while Orsted returned only to be captured. With the last of his strength Uranus reminded Orsted that the princess still believed in him and that he can rescue her. He freed Orsted and perished. Orsted left for the forbidden land only to learn that Straybow had betrayed him because Orsted has always won fame and glory. Orsted seeing no other choice killed Straybow. Alicia seeing Orsted kill Straybow was angry saying that she hated Orsted for not rescuing her and for killing her savior. Alicia finally killed herself. Orsted being enraged gave into the hatred and became the demon Odio.  
  
Now Let's get things started! Gundam Fight All Set! Ready! GO!  
  
Domon: Gundam Fight! Fury of the Tiger Gundam!  
  
Era: Medieval  
  
Place: Forest, Outskirts of Famillia village  
  
The little boy that had run away earlier was now cornered by 4 outlaws and was on the verge of being attacked.  
  
Boy: Hey what did I ever do to you?  
  
Thug1: Nothing except passing here without a fee.  
  
Thug2: Yeah, this is our territory.  
  
Boy: But it doesn't say that anywhere.  
  
Thug2: Too bad you should always have some spare change anyways.  
  
Orsted: Let him go!  
  
Thug3: Just who do you think you are?  
  
Orsted: It doesn't matter just let him go!  
  
Boy: Orsted! I don't believe it. You're back! Everyone said you were a demon but I knew those were lies.  
  
Orsted: They didn't lie. I am a demon. And unless you 4 would like to mess with me I suggest you get out let him go!  
  
Thug4: Who cares get them both!  
  
Thug1: Hey! I say what we do and I say get them both!  
  
The four thugs attack Orsted only to find one of them being defeated with a single Jumpsword technique and another 2 by Lasersonic  
  
Thug1: Who, Who ARE you?  
  
Orsted: I already told you a demon.  
  
Thug1 executes a stab technique only to miss Orsted and be countered by a Vshine technique to finish the thug off.  
  
Boy: Thanks Orsted. But I know you were kidding when you said you were a demon right?  
  
Orsted:.  
  
Boy: Right?  
  
Orsted: Yeah, sure kid.  
  
Boy: I knew it. You just said that to scare them.  
  
Orsted: Yeah now I gotta go.  
  
Boy: Where? To marry the princess?  
  
Orsted: Nope, Starybow's marrying her. I have to face a new demon.  
  
Boy: Awww I thought you would marry the princess for sure but I guess you have to fight. Oh well Good Luck.  
  
Orsted: *Walking away* Thanks  
  
Place: Entrance to the Forbidden Land  
  
Orsted: If the new Demon is anywhere it has to be here.  
  
???: That's right Orsted but you must face me first to achieve passage.  
  
Orsted: Be you demon or monster you well perish before my blade. (A/N: Yeah I know that was VERY bad)  
  
???: I am a demon by the name of Dragonphobia and this is my Metallic Dragon  
  
The demon enters the dragon and awakens it the Giant metallic beast roars and comes to life.  
  
Orsted: How do I beat that?  
  
The Dragon executes Molteniron technique to severely damage Orsted and knock him back. Orsted recovers by using jump shot for very minimal damage. The dragon uses Silvertail to hit Orsted and knock him down. Orsted uses DeathTrail for larger but still small amount of damage and the dragon uses Silvertail to knock Orsted back.  
  
Orsted: Even my strongest technique didn't damage that. Darn Him! How do I stop that?  
  
Dragonphobia: You can't. And now do you realize your fear of dragons? Hahahahaha  
  
???: Shut Up! You're annoying voice is getting on my nerves.  
  
Dragonphobia: And who are you?  
  
???: My name is Alex.  
  
Dragonphobia: Well you too shall perish here!  
  
Alex: I DON'T think so!  
  
Dragonphobia: And how do you plan to stop me?  
  
Alex: Here let me show you! RISE TIGER GUNDAM!  
  
A loud snap is heard as Alex jumps on top of a metallic beast and suddenly a shadowed giant rises from the mountains  
  
Orsted: (Pained) Oh man What IS that.  
  
Straybow: I'm not sure but I think its called a Gundam.  
  
Orsted: How did you get here?  
  
Alicia: We followed Alex when we saw the dragon. Now hush and drink this.  
  
Alicia hands Orsted a small cup with a green murky liquid. Orsted drinks it and proceeds to shudder  
  
Orsted: Uhh what is this?  
  
Straybow: A medecine made out of Naori Grasses. It should heal you.  
  
Orsted: Thanks  
  
Alex jumps on topof a large mechanical zoid and as he and the zoid glow green they both combine and turn into a green missle that shoots straight for the Gundam's core and when it combines the eyes glow a bright green.  
  
After Alex goes through the MobileTrace System sequence the Gundam gets into a fighting stance.  
  
Dragonphobia: You'll fight me in That! HA don't make me laugh.  
  
Alex: You'll wish you were never born when I get the Through with you! GUNDAM FIGHT!  
  
Dragonphobia: READY!  
  
Alex: GO!  
  
The Tiger Gundam shoots off on veriners and blasts the dragon with 3 shots from its Buster rifle. The Dragon recovers and executes Silver Tail only to miss the Gundam. The Gundam proceed to take out its sabre and cut the tail off.  
  
Dragonphobia: Owww how could you do that to my Dragon.  
  
Alex: I warned you!  
  
The Dragon executes Molteniron to have the Gundam block using the Zeroshield. The Gundam launches a spray of Vulcans to hit the Dragon. The dragon uses Dragontooth to bite the Gundam's arm. Using the mobile trace system Alex felt the pain and recoiled only to have been slapped back by the Dragonpunch.  
  
Dragonphobia: Not so mighty now huh?  
  
Alex: Minor set back. Mega beam FIRE!  
  
Alex combined the 2 buster rifles to shoot one huge laser at the dragon and severely damage it.  
  
Dragonphobia: My precious dragon. You'll pay for that dearly. This is my super attack! Dragon Mega BEAM!  
  
The dragon begins to charge up a large beam of fire in his mouth.  
  
Alex: No way you'll beat the King of Hearts! *Holds up Hand to show KOH symbol and goes into Shining Super Mode*  
  
Dragonphobia: King of Hearts? Whatever you'll still perish.  
  
Alex: *Ignoring the Demon* This Hand of Mine Glows with an Awesome Power! Its Burning Grip tells me to defeat YOU! Take This! My love! My anger! And all of my sorrow! SHINING FINGER!  
  
The Shining Finger Sword and Dragonmega Beam clash. Only to have the dragon overpowered and the attack now redirected towards the Dragon's Mouth  
  
Dragonphobia: *As the systems begin blowing up. * What's going on?  
  
Alex: You're Pathetic. Therefore, you don't deserve to live!  
  
Alex puts more pressure on the attack to have it destroy the Dragon's head  
  
Dragonphobia: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Dragonphobia fades into nothingness as the dragon hits the ground with a heavy thud and explodes.  
  
Orsted: Wow! That was amazing. With a Gundam we're invincible.  
  
Alex: I'm afraid not. I will have to leave shortly.  
  
Orsted, Straybow, and Alicia: What? Why?  
  
Alex: Don't worry I still have a plan to help you.  
  
Orsted: What's that?  
  
Alex: Oh you'll see. I plan to bring some friends of yours back.  
  
Orsted: You don't mean.?  
  
Alex: Yes. Exactly.  
  
End.  
  
Stalker: Everybody it's the moment you've been waiting for. In order to help Alex summons the 7 heroes who defeated Orsted from their Eras and their living and deceased allies. As well he returns Buriki Daioh. Now with the Buriki Daioh will they stand a chance against their next opponent? Next Time, Reinforcements! Allies from different Times! Ready! Go! 


End file.
